


【spideypool/賤蟲】禪侍與他撿到的流浪狗

by is1024sa



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 介於善惡軸心支線死侍 #39 以及死侍 V3 41 的衍生※ 我有說過我超級喜歡禪侍（zenpool）嘛？不知道？好吧，你們現在知道了。※ summary： zenpool 撿到了一隻被彈指的浪浪荷蘭蟲。





	【spideypool/賤蟲】禪侍與他撿到的流浪狗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo6su602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo6su602/gifts).

Wade 左手抓著他的紅色面罩，右手攢著他的白色面罩，紅色、白色、紅色、白色……他的視線游移在兩個面罩之間，頭轉得太快讓他幾乎錯覺那兩個顏色就像是被他爆頭的人流出來的血液和腦髓——喔不，他感覺自己的胃液快要出來加入這場戰局了。

最終他把紅色面罩扔到床上，跟著他三天沒洗的內褲混在一塊，然後戴上白色的面罩。

然後他脫下自己的睡衣，找出那件被他封印在衣櫃底層的僧袍，單調的黑色（因為褪色看起來像是灰色）跟白色，然後拾起放在衣物旁邊的佛珠，那東西掛在脖子上其實挺喀人的，但是一個僧侶怎麼可能沒有佛珠？

Wade 站到鏡子前面端詳著自己——這是自己？他環著手臂，瞪著鏡子裡黑白分明的倒影，總覺得陌生而詭異，就算換上了 zenpool 的衣服，他的內在仍然是個 deadpool，當然，這可不是漫畫小說，只要換了套衣服就能瞬間變成英雄，他只是在自欺欺人而已。

別說那種成為 zenpool 時所感受到的平靜與祥和了，他現在唯一能感覺到的只有暴躁。他想要一拳敲碎面前的鏡子，就像他以往煩躁時會做的，他會一路砸碎所有阻擋他的東西，狂笑著走出房子外，然後給他那矮小肥胖還抽大麻的鄰居狠狠一拳，警告他別在自己的花園裡埋大麻。

但是現在，光是把這些東西摔到地上都讓他難受。

良心，該死的良心——他 Deadpool 不需要這鬼玩意兒，那東西就像是抽完大麻後立刻給你腦門打了一劑鎮靜劑一樣，讓他從嗨到最高點的高空一路墮落到最深層的地獄，他敢打賭地獄女王——他親愛的、美豔的、曾經的妻子——會很樂意校仿普羅米修斯，用鐵鍊將他五花大綁，讓一群異形爭相啃蝕他的腦袋。

Wade 厭煩地踱著步伐走了，摔門之前還瞪了一眼鏡子中的自己。從來沒有這麼一刻，他是如此的厭惡自己。

外頭正在下雨，不是那種可以被稱為浪漫的文青之雨，而是讓天色陰暗昏沉的暴雨，大片大片的積水匯聚成一灘，Wade 沒走幾步就感覺到他的靴子進了水，他咒罵了一聲 shit，拉起兜帽。

他需要買點可樂跟垃圾食物——別問他為什麼不是買酒，你看過僧侶買酒的嘛？當然，Wade 很清楚也不算是真的僧侶，但酒精肯定不會治癒他的自我厭惡，他更需要的是一張藍調唱片，然後把自己的胃吃到撐出來。

Wade 正打算加快腳步，但是好死不死地他往巷子裡瞥了一眼。

有個人倒在巷子裡。

「我餓了。」Wade 對自己說，踏出了一步。

『你不可能就這麼走了。』內心聒噪的 zenpool 告訴他，『他需要幫助。』

「不。」Wade 拒絕，但是他的腳不受控制地往後退了一步——Holy shit，他今天應該穿 Deadpool 裝的，Wade 把這份責任全部推到衣著身上，轉身走進去巷子裡面。

那個人倒在滿是泥濘的雨泊中，渾身泥濘，Wade 蹲下來仔細查看，發現這人穿著一身超級英雄才穿的緊身衣，但是面罩不翼而飛，露出一張年輕得不可思議的臉。

「這年頭……連超級英雄都在虐待童工了，真是世風日下。」Wade 感慨一句，拉起自己的袍子下擺把那人的臉擦乾淨一點，想看看這傢伙是不是他認識的哪個英雄。

恩，完全沒印象，Wade 挑起這孩子的下巴四處端詳，「等等，這雙耳朵是怎麼回事？」他的手撈起蓋在頭髮上的兩雙毛茸茸的物體，「狗耳朵？」那東西適時地抖了抖，就像是一雙功能正常的狗耳朵一樣。

「這是要去看獸醫還是正常醫院？」Wade 在心裡咕噥著，往男孩的屁股看了過去，一根細長的尾巴環繞在大腿上，被泥水弄得髒兮兮的。

Wade 嘆了一口氣，他很確定對於超級英雄來說，醫院對他們沒什麼用處，這意味著一個大麻煩：他得把這個狗英雄搬回自己家裡，好生照顧一番——老天，他什麼心靈祥和都沒得到，還撿了個麻煩回去！去他的良心，他不幹這回事，就讓該死的罪惡感下地獄去吧。

他正準備撒手不管，這個狗男孩的眼皮卻顫抖起來，然後在 Wade 還來不及起身逃跑之時睜開了眼睛，「……Where m I？」他的眼神飄忽著，Wade 判斷這孩子很快就會暈了過去。

「Star……k……mister…sta……」那孩子斷斷續續地咕噥著 Wade 聽不懂的字詞，又暈了過去。

Wade 嘔了一聲，翻了個白眼，把那孩子扛到自己肩上，「我曾經可以毫不猶豫地把這隻小狗狗剖開來吃，就像那些煮狗肉火鍋的東方人一樣。是的，曾經，該死的曾經。喔，這傢伙怎麼這麼重……FUCK！這什麼鬼東西？！」Wade 瞪著劃破自己臉頰的尖銳物體，抬頭往上一看，發現八根長得像是蜘蛛腳的金屬物體從男孩的背上身展開來。

他今天真的該穿紅色，Wade 隨手扯過衣擺擦了擦自己臉上早已消失的血痕。

＝＝＝

『養狗會讓你的人生有了寄託，產生歸屬感。狗狗是人們最好的朋友，而＃％^&*()牌狗糧是狗狗最好的朋友——』電視廣告的聲音迴盪在客廳裡，Wade 看著趴在沙發上睡出一灘口水的少年，尾巴蓬鬆地蓋在屁股上。

「Peter！」Wade 提著一個袋子，跨過地上散落的書籍，走到 Peter 身旁，「起床！哥可是跨過三個街區去買那家傳說中紐約最美味的熱狗……為什麼你這麼一條狗狗會喜歡吃熱狗？同類相殘聽起來很有趣嘛？」

他從袋子裡面掏出一盒香味四溢的熱狗堡，瞬間 Peter 睜開眼睛，耳朵聳立起來，眼睛直直盯著 Wade 手上的熱狗。

「想吃？」Wade 晃了晃手上的籌碼。

「謝謝 Wade！」Peter 捧住 Wade 那張戴了白色面罩的臉，在頰上親了一口，然後接過熱狗。

Wade 聳聳肩膀，在 Peter 身旁坐下，從袋子裡面掏出素的墨西哥捲，挨著 Peter 一起看電視。

他現在感覺特別地好，像是他的大腦又被那詭異的心靈衝擊控制了一次——當然沒有，這個世界可經不起又一次的善惡交換了——他很清楚那個讓他改變的理由，他撿回來的可愛小狗狗、好吧，小少年（Peter 堅持不要被叫做小狗狗），總之他那些該死的罪惡感跟道德感找到了一個令他滿意的平衡。

「Wade，別趁機偷摸我屁股！」Peter 汪汪叫著，但是 Wade 完全收回手的意思——他是吃素沒錯，但不代表他得放棄一些生活情趣對吧？

END


End file.
